Tath (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Tath was a Ta-Matoran who became a Toa of Fire in the Misplaced Alternate Universe. He later was turned into a Toa Hordika. History Early Life Tath started his life on Seharus Manga where he helped create the Matoran Universe. After moving into the Great Spirit robot he lived in the Southern Islands. Tath was a mask maker and frequently replaced broken masks from matoran in his village. Becoming a Toa One day a toa ventured to Tathsi's village and gave him a Toa stone anong with a Ga-Matoran Gaaki, and four other matoran. Not much else is know about Tath's first toa team other than the fact that one day Gaaki was selected to become one of the six toa in Teridax's Toa Hagah team. When Gaaki left Tath and his team protected their island without her. They did so even after the Great Cataclysm Brotherhood Invasion When the brotherhood of Makuta Invaded the southern islands Tath defended his home but lost of his entire team and many matoran were killed. Tath's home was destroyed he helped in moving the surviving villagers of his village to Aura Nui. Aura Nui Tath Protected Aura with the Rahkshi Creatures until he was enlisted by Toa Orde to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui. With Chearman and his crew to protect his new island. Tath left with Orde. Battle of Karda Nui During the battle Tath helped find one of the Keystones needed to open the cordex but it was to no use because the forces were overwhelmed and were forced to fall back. Tath offered to stay behind to hold the enemy off while the others escaped. Although successful in distracting the enemy he broke Toa Code and was ashamed although the thought it was his end he continued to kill visorak and Kra-Matoran. Tath was eventually captured and Mutated into a Hordika with Hewkii and Macku. Toa Hordika The three created the Toa Hordika and traveled to Arua-Nui where Tath knew a being named Grez who could cure any mutation. Once the Toa Hordika arrived in Aura-Nui they unfortunately beast within took over and they terrorized they Island. Abilities and Traits As a matoran Tath had a miniscule amount of control over fire and like other ta-matoran he had a great resistance to heat. As a Toa of Fire Tath could create, control, and absorb fire. Tath was selfless and heroic. He helped anyone he could and was a great fighter. He believed strongly in the Toa code and when he broke it he began to hate himself. His hated toward himself assisted in him being consumed by the Hordika Venom. Upon becoming a Hordika, Tath has a Rhotuka of Immobilization. Tath cant see out of his right eye after it was stabbed by a Kra-Matoran. Mask and Tools Tath wore a Great Mahiki and used it to intimidate and trick opponents. Although, upon turning into a hordika Tath lost the ability to use his Kanohi. Tath's Flame Cutter held him use his elemental powers easier. Forms Appearances * The Great Escape (First Appearance) * Kongu's Adventure Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire Category:Toa Hordika